Eumerthana
Eumerthana Princis Princis. 1951. Spolia Mus. Zool. Hauniensis 12:22 sepcies typica: E. sumatrensis n.sp. Table of Contents 1 Vorder-und Hinterflügel voll entwickelt, bis an das Abdomenende reichend. 2 Hinderflügel ohne Einschnitt am Rande zwischen Vorder-und hinterfeld. 3 Kaudaler Metatarsus unterseits 2rehig bedornt, kürzel als die ubrigen Tarsalglieder zusammen; 4 Unterseite des 2. Gliedes der Hintertarsi unbedornt, fast völlig von Pulvillus besetzt. 5 Tarsalkauen sysmmetrisch, Arolien gross. 6 从以上有足够的理由怀疑该属已经不是blattinae了。 1 Vorder-und Hinterflügel voll entwickelt, bis an das Abdomenende reichend. both front and hind wings are fully developed, extending beyond the the abdomen. *Analader der Elytren schräg nach hinten vorgezogen (nicht gleichmässig gerundet). Analader the elytra preferred angle to the rear (not evenly rounded). 2 Hinderflügel ohne Einschnitt am Rande zwischen Vorder-und hinterfeld. Hinder wing without incision on the edge between the front and back of the field. 3 Kaudaler Metatarsus unterseits 2rehig bedornt, kürzel als die ubrigen Tarsalglieder zusammen; Caudal metatarsus in hand with thorns 2rehig, shortcuts than the other Tarsalglieder together; 4 Unterseite des 2. Gliedes der Hintertarsi unbedornt, fast völlig von Pulvillus besetzt. Bottom of the 2nd Hintertarsi member of the spineless, occupied almost entirely by Pulvillus. 5 Tarsalkauen sysmmetrisch, Arolien gross. Tarsalkauen sysmmetrisch, Aroli large. 6 从以上有足够的理由怀疑该属已经不是blattinae了。 * von Herbardina B.-Bienko und Duchalilluia Rehn unterscheidet sich die neue Gattung durch ihre voll entwickelten, nicht abgekürzten Flugorgane, von Dorylaea Stal, Perplaneta Burm. und Blatta L. dagegen durch die kurzen kaudalen Metatarsi. Möglicherweise könnte auch methana magna Shelf. hierher gehören, auf Grund der Beschreibung allein ist aber diese Frage nicht zu entscheiden. of Herbardina B. Bienko and Duchalilluia Rehn, the new genus is distinguished by its fully developed, not abbreviated flight organs of Dorylaea Stal, Perplaneta Burm. L. and Blatta other hand, the short caudal metatarsi. 此句承前省略。 根据以上可以判断作者比较的对象包括：Herbardina B.Bienko, Duchalilluia Rehn, Perplaneta Burm.L. Baltta. Possibly could also Methana magna Shelf. belong here, because the description alone, but this issue is not to decide. 此属很可能现在已归为 Methana。 because the description alone, but this issue is not to decide. :） princis. 1966a. p.51 Typus generis: E.Canvernicola (Chopard) = Periplanet cavernicola Chapard= E.sumatrensis Pricis, durch Monotypie E. Cavernicola (chpopard) Periplaneta cavernicola Chopard 1919, p.347, Eumethana sumatrensis princis 1951 a, P.22, Untersuchtes Material: f. von sumatrensis, sumatra, Lund. Sumatrensis ist lediglich ein synonym von cavernicola und muss also eingezogen werden. = Princis. 1951. Spolia Mus. Zool. Hauniensis 12:22 sepcies typica: E. sumatrensis n.sp. Vorder-und Hinterfl\ugel voll entwickelt, bis an das Abdomenende reichend. Analader der Elytren schr\ag nach hinten vorgezogen (nicht gleichm\assig gerundet). Hinderf\ugel ohne Einschnitt am Rande zwischen Vorder-und hinterfeld. Kaudaler Metatarsus unterseits 2rehig bedornt, k\urzel als die ubrigen Tarsalglieder zusammen; Unterseite des 2.Gliedes der Hintertarsi unbedornt, fast v\ollig von Pulvillus besetzt. Tarsalkauen sysmmetrisch, Arolien gross. von Herbardina B.-Bienko und Duchalilluia Rehn unterscheidet sich die neue Gattung durch ihre voll entwickelten, nicht abgek\urzten Flugorgane, von Dorylaea Stal, Perplaneta Burm. und Blatta L.dagegen durch die kurzen kaudalen Metatarsi. M\oglicherweise k\onnte auch methana magna Shelf. hierher geh\oren, auf Grund der Beschreibung allein ist aber diese Frage nicht zu entscheiden. E.sumatrensis. Author: echo Date: 2011-02-17 15:20:18 HTML generated by org-mode 6.33x in emacs 23